Arterial
by Ai-Fennec
Summary: Deidara is a not so average teenager with an obsession for art. His arterial his his artwork but someone wants to change that. Warnings: Yaoi and Shonen ai, language. Rating will go up. Highschool.
1. Prolouge

The new apartment was huge. It had a big lounge, a master bedroom, a study, a massive kitchen with loads of cabinets, and then there was the considerably smaller bedroom with a small and dingy room attached to it. His parents took the master bedroom and began to unpack their stuff, and he ran off to unpack his. His blonde hair swayed over his eyes, and he eventually had to drop all his stuff in the middle of the hallway to tie it back. He sighed, picked up his stuff, and threw it onto his laminate wooden floor. He began to shove things into the corners and onto the walls, and he set up a large, paint-spattered desk onto one side. He pulled the bed into the small and dingy side-room, and flopped down on it. His jeans were long and covered his black sandals, and his red shirt was overly baggy and hung to his knees. It was spattered with all kinds of paint, from watercolour stains to thick oil paints. He stuck his hands behind his head, smiling to himself. His hair hung over his left eye, and was tied up high on the back of his head with a blue scrunchie – one of his mother's.

"Mmm… watch out Konoha, here comes Deidara…" He murmured to himself as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was when he started secondary school - he'd been homes schooled until now. Watch out, Konoha Secondary. Here comes Deidara.


	2. Tingling Feelings

The secondary school was big. VERY big. Deidara stood in shock at the size of it.

"Okay, now this is just… weird, yeah…" He trailed off as he stepped forwards towards the school, planning on finding the head's office soon. He didn't need to look far. At the end of the corridor, there was a large plaque, reading – "Tsunade – Headmistress". He stepped forwards, and rapped on the door uncertainly before he head a muffled "Come in." from the inside of the room. He peeked through the door, biting his lip.

"Ah. Come in. You must be Deidara." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Your parents rang." Deidara rolled his eyes, and then blinked lazily.

"I don't know where to go, yeah." He muttered. Tsunade smiled.

"I don't expect you to. I'll see you to your form class – you are in… 11R. I'm sure you'll take to someone in there." Deidara grinned as he took the sheet that she handed to him, and then walked out of the door, Tsunade quickly stepping in front of him and walking up the corridor, then turning to go up a staircase. Deidara followed up three more staircases and two more corridors until he finally got to his form room. There were several people standing outside the door, yawning and talking idly amongst themselves. They focused their attention on him for a moment, and then went back to their friends. Deidara leant against the wall, looking at the bland white ceiling. Then someone poked him in the arm. He turned, and blinked lazily up at the strangely blue skinned and shark-like teen in front of him.

"Kisame. You?" He grunted. He looked like he wanted Deidara to be threatened – but of course, he didn't know that.

"Mmm. Deidara. Nice to meet you, yeah." He drawled lazily. Kisame looked at him funnily, then looked around at a teen who had just appeared beside him. He had onyx eyes, and black hair with a brown tinge to it. His fingernails, Deidara noticed, were painted lilac. Kisame put a somewhat protective arm around his shoulders, and gave Deidara a glare that said clearly, 'hands-off-he's-mine'. Deidara gave him a bland look, 'I-would'nt-touch-him-anyway'. Kisame looked down his nose at Deidara, but Itachi had a slightly more friendly approach.

"I'm Itachi. Excuse Kisame – he's friendly really. He's like a big shark with a little lamb inside." He cooed, poking Kisame in the ribs. Kisame muttered something under his breath, and Itachi punched him hard in the arm.

"You're a vegetarian. You _do not _eat lamb."

"I am not a vegetarian."

"I just said you were. So shut it." Itachi smiled at Deidara, who was looking bewildered. "We're like this mostly. Come sit with us, if you like." Kisame gave Deidara a dirty look, which Deidara returned. Kisame raised his eyebrows in shock, and then returned to his sharkish expression. Deidara heard a door slam and turned his head in interest, and a scowling teen, with blue hair and eyes, was stomping down the corridor. He held out a hand to Itachi, who slapped it in a high-five greeting. The teen turned his head in interest towards Deidara, who was just staring at him with his one visible eye.

"Hey, a newbie. I'm Sasori."

"Deidara." He drawled. He was getting rather bored of repeating his name to everyone

"Say, Deidara, how do you not get annoyed with that hair over your right eye? Doesn't seeing gold all the time annoy you to no end?" Deidara knew that this Sasori was mocking him. Deidara regarded him with as blank a look as he could.

"That, Sasori, is none of your business, yeah." He turned away from the group, and opened up his time-table. He _almost_ squealed in delight, but didn't. ART was printed in most of the boxes. IT, Drama, Maths, English and –shudder- Science on a Thursday… he now hated Thursdays. Bad Thursdays with no art. Deidara grimaced, and felt like stabbing his timetable. He ran it over a few more times, and then shoved it into his pocket. The bell went almost as soon as he had withdrawn his hand from his large pocket. The doors were unlocked by Tsunade, and Deidara made his way to the back of the classroom, nestling into the corner, his bag on his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and then a pencil from the front pocket. He began to sketch. First a head, then a body, then clothes, then a pair of wings, stretching the span of the page . He then drew in hair, wispy and long, billowing over one eye and part of her face. It was an angel, falling backwards, the wings stretching wide then curling in on themselves, cocooning her arms. He smiled to himself at his quick sketch, then looked up, as he felt eyes on him. A blonde girl with four bunches and a fishnet collar was gawping at him, then at his drawing. She had a short purple dress on, and was sitting just in front of him. She had to turn her head before she could speak, and the whole class stood up in front of the snake-like teacher. Deidara copied the rest of the class, shoving the angel into his pocket with a loud 'schrunch' of paper. The blonde girl turned and gawped at him, like he was wasting a perfectly good bit of artwork. He shrugged it off and sat down with the rest of the class. The snake-like teacher took registration, then dismissed the class. Deidara cackled to himself, knawing on his knuckles excitedly. The blonde girl came up behind him.

"Hi, I'm Temari. You're a good artist." Deidara was taken aback by the quick, but loyal praise. But only momentarily.

"I'm Deidara, yeah? Pleased to meet you." Temari squealed.

"I knew it! You're really polite, compared to that PIG Sasori."

"What do you know?"

"That you're politer than him."

"Oh. I have art next. You?"

"Art. Although, I only have it once a week." Deidara huffed slightly. Temari flinched at the huff, and continued quickly. "Although, my brother Gaara does Art quite a lot. He's a sculpting maniac – he loves to use wet sand to make sculptures… don't know why, though. He's rather odd, my brother."

"Playdoh is better, yeah." Deidara reached into his pocket, and pulled out some white playdoh. He squished it into his fingers, and moulded it quickly into a small bird shape. He pouted.

"Mmm… I don't have any more."

Deidara did not know what to think of his art teacher. Kakashi was one minute reading his perverted book, then he was flitting around the room and destroying people's egos, and their work. Deidara just sat and fiddled with his playdoh, bored. His work was sitting infront of him, finished – his angel picture, refined with details such as shading and the sky behind her. A bird was flying beside her. A hawk. He didn't know why he put the hawk there, but it was. So he was leaning on his chair, bored out of his mind while Temari tried to copy his art and making it look different. But failing. Kakashi slid up behind Deidara, peeking over his shoulder.

"Ahh. We have an artist." Deidara fell off his chair in surprise. He looked at the squished playdoh in his hands, then glared at Kakashi as he held up the drawing to this class. Sasori was looking from across the room in interest, and Deidara pointedly looked away from him. He was not going to hang out with people who mocked him.

At break, Deidara was surrounded by girls, most of whom were two or three years below himself and Temari. Temari had latched herself to his arm, and he was staring into outer space. When he felt his hair over his right eye twitch, and placed his hand to the chunk of hair. Temari flinched, drawing her hand away from his face. Deidara shook her off his arm, and began walking to his next lesson – English. Apparently the teacher was a weedy type guy, but he'd go bonkers if you didn't do homework.

English was indeed uneventful. Iruka just sat at the front of class and let the class do whatever the hell they wanted. He appeared to be daydreaming, and he was smiling. Deidara observed this carefully, and pulled out a pad of paper, and began to sketch a bird, wings open and a fish hanging from its claws. He carefully sketched in the water around them, and then pulled out his pencilcase, that was full of all kinds of colours, from skin tones to sky-tones. He coloured in the background first before moving on to the bird and the fish. He looked at it, then pulled out a large folder. He flicked through his artwork until he found a blank slot, and slid in his drawing. He put away the folder, and leant his head on his hands lazily, thinking of absolutely nothing. The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully.

After IT, at lunch, Deidara was sitting alone and munching on a ham sandwich. He leant back against the tree he was sitting against, closing his eyes and letting the sandwhihc digest. He was never one for eating much. He felt someone sit next to him, but didn't bother to open his eyes to check. He slid his left hand beneath his hair, just to make sure that it wasn't some idiot who wanted to see beneath the lock of hair. He heard a dry chuckle and turned his head, opening one eye. It was Sasori sitting next to him.

"Ahh, you found out my plan before I could test it." Sasori smirked at Deidara who just leant back against the tree and closed his eyes again, his hand still underneath the lock of hair.

"So you don't trust me?" Sasori drawled, inching closer to Deidara. He got silence in return. He huffed, and rolled his eyes, standing up.

"I guess not." Deidara's hand slipped to his side as Sasori walked away. He chuckled quietly to himself, and then heard the bell for the end of lunch. He got up, and made his way to his form room, where the snake-like teacher was standing at the front desk and waiting for his students. Deidara was the first one in. He nestled into the corner as everyone came flooding in. Temari sat next to him, and snuggled against his arm again. Deidara didn't bother to tell her that she was in deep shit if she tried to push away the hair in front of his eye again – he guessed that she wouldn't try. He yawned boredly, standing up as registration finished. Art again.

Kakashi was sitting at the front of the class and droning on about tone. He didn't seem to have noticed that he had been repeating the same thing for over 3 minutes. Deidara was getting rather bored of that.

"You've hammered it into our brains already, yeah! Just get on with it, yeah!" He yelled from the back of the class. Kakashi stopped droning on, and realized that he had been saying the same thing. He grinned, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eheheh… Sorry." He handed out worksheets, and Deidara sat and looked at it in disdain.

"I know all of this stuff!" He muttered, filling in the worksheet in illegible, scruffy handwriting. Someone he hadn't seen before slid up a bench to sit next to him. He wore all black, had cherry red spikey hair, and had dark rings around his sea-foam green eyes. He looked at Deidara, then at Deidara's worksheet, which was full, and then at his own, which was still blank. Deidara grinned, and handed his worksheet to the red head, who hurriedly copied the answers, squinting to identify each letter. Deidara stifled chuckles by biting his lip. The sea foam green eyes regarded Deidara blankly for a moment, then returned to attempt deciphering the last answer. Deidara decided that he liked the red head.

The end of school, and Deidara was walking with hands in his pockets, when he heard someone yelling, then a loud 'thud' of contact with something. It was coming from the halls of the Gymnasium. He frowned, and walked towards the sound. As he came closer, he heard sobbing and coughing, then more thudding. He finally saw the scene – Itachi, Kisame and Sasori were crowded around a small, shivering, sobbing and coughing lump, kicking it severely. Deidara ran forwards, and pushed the all away from the shivering lump.

"Hey, lay off, yeah! Stupid assholes, move or I'll kick your fucking asses!" The three were so shocked by the threat in Deidara's voice that they actually ran. Deidara crouched beside the lump, which was beginning to curl and reveal a mop of blonde hair. The blonde's tanned hands moved to wipe the tears away, and he managed a shuddering gasp of air, his blue eyes snapping open.

"Thank… you…" Gasped the blonde. Deidara smiled, and stood up, holding out a hand. The blonde below him took it, stumbling to his feet. Deidara supported him with one arm under his armpit, and helped him limp along.

Deidara sat the boy on the kitchen counter at his house, jumping onto a chair to reach the first aid kit. (Hey, the cabinets are high up, alright.)

"Mm… Whats your name, kid, yeah?"

"N-Naruto… What about you?"

"Mmm. Cool name."

"What's your name?"

"I'm not important, I need to get your cuts cleaned up."

"What is your name?"

"I'm not important."

This went on for another few minutes until Naruto gave up, and conversation ceased. Deidara finished putting plasters on the cuts and rubbing ointment into the bad bruising, and then he handed Naruto a coke from the fridge. He took it, and cranked it open, downing it quickly. Deidara was surprised he didn't gag on the fizzy sweet syrup-like liquid. Naruto grinned happily, handing Deidara the empty can.

"Thanks." Deidara nodded, and then looked outside. It was pitch black – obviously later.

"You better stay here, yeah. D'you want to ring anyone?" Naruto nodded vigourously, and looked around the phone, as did Deidara. He saw it on the counter, and picked up the cordless thing, tossing it to Naruto who fumbled with it. He finally frantically dialled a number, and then paused, holding it to his ear.

"Hey, 'Suke!" He grinned cheerily into the phone. Deidara decided to sit and watch Naruto on the phone.

"I'm at this guy's house – he saved me from your brother and two of his friends… thankfully Venus wasn't there." There was a long string of yelling from the other end. Naruto winced.

"Hey, I'm here because he wanted to help me out… He wont tell me… I've tried… I've tried… I taught you what you know and I've tried everything." The conversation ended there, as the other person had hung up.

"Stupid boyfriend…" Muttered Naruto. Deidara blinked.

"You're gay?"

"Umm… yeah…" Naruto suddenly looked fearful, and winced at the blank look that Deidara gave him.

"Cool." Naruto was shocked.

"What… You accept that?" Deidara rose a perfectly formed, feminine eyebrow.

"Yeah. You just don't look it, that's all. Okay, maybe a little feminine, but that has nothing to do with sexuality." Deidara shrugged. "I have a fouton through here, or your boyfriend can come collect you. Or whatever, I really don't care, yeah…" Deidara stomped down the hallway, and into his bedroom. He heard Naruto's light footsteps behind him. He went into the small dingy room with his bed, and dragged out a fouton from underneath it. He pushed it into his room, and then closed his door, hurriedly getting changed into his pyjamas.

"Get to sleep, Naruto. I'll wake you up in the morning."

The morning came, and Deidara's alarm went off at 7:30 like it usually did. He stood up, and went into his room, finding a change of clothes, changing into them, and then poking Naruto with the toe of his trainers.

"Up. My mom will freak if she sees you here, yeah, so we have to move before 8. We can hang around the school grounds, yeah?" Naruto groaned, sitting up and yawning widely. He stood up, and stretched quickly.

"Breakfast?" He mumbled. Deidara shooed him into the kitchen, and put some pieces of toast in the toaster. He sat on the kitchen counter and watched as Naruto punched in a number sleepily, the same one as yesterday. He held the receiver to his ear, and yawned. He mumbled something through his yawn, which he repeated again.

"Morning, Sasuke… I'm up this early because this guy's mom will freak if I'm here… I dunno." He looked up at Deidara. "Hey, why will your mom freak out?"

Deidara blinked. "Mmm… Because I'm year 11 and you are year 9. We are both guys. My mom has enough dealing with the fact that I look like a girl. She may get the wrong idea."

"Did you hear all that?... Okay. Be at school earlier? I know you are, but you sound like you just got up… Oh. Right." Deidara zoned out at this point, as the toast popped out of the toaster. He grabbed the four pieces, and put them on a plate, were he spread them with butter. He passed on three to Naruto, and began munching on one. Naruto said bye to Sasuke, and began to stuff his face hungrily. At this point, Deidara heard the bedroom door click.

"We're leaving, Naruto."

The two stood at the school gates, panting heavily after running from the apartment blocks.

"Oh… god… yeah… I'm so… unfit…" Gasped Deidara, clutching his side, where a stitch had began. A raven haired boy appeared out of the school building, and Naruto managed to get enough stamina to run all the way towards him and glomp him. There was a muffled yell as they hit the ground, then giggles that Deidara could hear from the school gates. He rolled his eyes, and walked towards the school building.

"Hey, Naruto. Just tell me if they bother you again and I'll blow them to the other side of this city." He muttered as he passed the two, who were giggling in a heap on the ground.

Sasori sat cross legged outside the classroom door, frowning.

_Why did we run from him? He wouldn't hurt us, I could tell… but he was just so threatening… Why is the only thing I can think about is Deidara? Stupid, fit-to-cross-dress blonde… I hate him. No I don't. He's too cute to be true… WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING THIS? Probably because he looks to utterly shaggable… Oh, Jesus. I hate my HORMONAL BRAIN! Not Deidara. Luff is Deidara. Oh, brilliant. I'm stuck with these thoughts… HORMONES SUCK!_

At this point Deidara walked down the corridor, and sat with his back to Sasori, hand over his hair. Sasori couldn't help himself. He crawled over to where Deidara was sitting, and wrapped his arms around his neck, putting his cheek next to Deidara's. He felt the boy beneath him stiffen with shock. And when the shock wore away, he was still stiff.

"Get. Off. Me." Deidara hissed. Sasori flinched, and withdrew. He felt like he could cry.

"You're so cold." Snarled Sasori, threateningly despite his sadness.

Lunch, and Deidara was drawing. He had escaped Temari and her group of rabid year 9 and 10 friends. He was drawing himself, reaching for a heart, crawling in blood, and his artwork hovering around him. He shoved it into his folder at the sight of Itachi, Kisame and Sasori.

_Dumb thugs._ The inner Deidara snarled, jumping up and down and strangling small dolls of the trio. Itachi crouched down in front of Deidara, an evil smile on his face.

"Hello, Deidara."

"Hello, Itachi."

"Have you ever been raped?"

"No, and I don't plan on it, yeah."

"Well how about we rape you and reverse your plans?"

"Touch me, and I will hurt you." Itachi's fingers traced Deidara's mouth. Deidara's mouth opened, and clamped down on Itachi's fingers. He tasted metallic blood in his mouth. He released Itachi's fingers, spat it out, and ran. Last lesson was IT – and thankfully, Sasori was the only one in this class. Data graphs were boring, but it took Deidara's mind off the events. As he left the classroom, he could sense Sasori following him. He left the school, and yet he was still being followed. After five minutes, he turned around and confronted Sasori.

"Can you fucking leave me alone, yeah?" Deidara yelled, his dark beige eyes furious. Sasori kept on walking, until he was almost nose to nose with Deidara. His hand raised, and it slid beneath Deidara's hair, caressing the skin beneath it. Deidara gripped Sasori's arm, and pulled it down back to his side. He stalked off, his skin tingling where he had been touched.

Deidara sat beneath his bed covers, hugging his knees. The phone rang, and Deidara faintly heard his mother call his name. He crawled from his bed, and stalked down the hall in a moody hormonal teenager fashion, taking the phone from his mother, and stalking back to his room.

"Mm?" He murmured into the phone, flopping down onto a beanbag.

"Hey, person who saved me!"

"Hey, Naruto."

"What is your name anyway?"

"Call me Deidara, yeah."

"So that's your name?"

"Mm."

"Okay. I was just ringing to thank you again, and also because I was wondering if you would like to come with me, Sasuke and some other guys to the cinema? We would be watching whatever is on. There'll be a vote."

"Sure. When?"

"Come over to Sasuke's house now?"

"I'll meet you at the cinema, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Seeya, yeah?"

"See yoooou." Deidara hung up, then pulled out his hair and did it up again, but lower, at the base of his skull instead of at the top. He scrounged through his heaps of artwork, found a twenty pound note, and left the apartment for the cinema.

Deidara sat outside the cinema, and it was only a few minutes until he could see Naruto and the raven-haired boy (who he assumed was Sasuke) and two other boys, probably in the same class as the two. Deidara grinned, and ruffled Naruto hair as he came close.

"Hey, Naruto." He felt the glare from Sasuke and the shocked looks from the other two boys, who both wore big grey coats. One had sunglasses, and the other had red marks on his cheeks.

"Errm, yeah, Deidara, this is Shino, Kiba and Sasuke." Deidara winked at Sasuke, and raised a hand in greeting to Shino and Kiba. Sasuke continued to glare at Deidara, suspicious of any other activity besides friendship between Deidara and Naruto. Deidara chose to ignore this, and motioned for them to go inside.

After a long debate, they decided to watch Kinky Boots, just for a laugh. They spent ages in the queue to get popcorn, coke and chocolate. They bought three bags of popcorn, five drinks (all large) and chocolate. Deidara knew he would be hyped by the end of the movie.

AN/ Oh my god, that took so long x-x; I'll get on with chapter two now – enjoy This one for now. And Sasori is right – Luff is Deidara. By the way, you don't like the pairings, then tough. They are sticking.


	3. First Kiss

AN/ Enjoy Chapter 2!

_\\: Sasori was sitting in the playground, in the dead centre. He was looking up at Deidara who was standing a few feet away. Deidara was trembling with fear, but his face was stern, angry._

"_Keep away from me."/_

Sasori woke up to his alarm clock. He looked at the day. Saturday.

"Oh, shit. Must have forgotten to turn it off." He mumbled. He picked up his alarm clock at threw it across the room. It abruptly shut up. He snuggled back into the covers, and closed his eyes, snoozing. He was awoken by the doorbell, now. He yelled down the hallway in frustration, stomping down the stairs and flinging open the door. Itachi smirked at Sasori, who was dressed in boxers and a tank top. Sasori huffed, folding his arms. He leant against the wall, eyeing Itachi.

"Why're you here?" He grumbled.

"Thanks for inviting me in." Itachi walked forwards, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, I was planning on sleeping after you'd gone?" Sasori snarled, following Itachi into the living room.

"I can stay here and you can sleep." Itachi remarked calmly, knowing full well that –

"I don't trust you." Sasori growled. Itachi smirked, leaning against the wall next to Sasori, close enough to brush his nose against Sasori's – which he did do. Sasori pulled back with a small whimper.

"Stop it…" He grumbled. "Just… just get out!"

"How about no, sweetheart?" Itachi purred, stroking Sasori's cheek, leaning against him now. Sasori was pinned against the wall, Itachi brushing close to him. Sasori flinched as Itachi slowly ran his fingers up his thighs, then under his shirt. He moaned softly at the cold touch. Itachi smirked, his tongue poking out and tracing Sasori's lips. Sasori whimpered, pressing back against the wall. He slid away from Itachi, who stuck out his leg and tripped him up. Sasori fell against a black beanbag seat, and Itachi fell ontop of him. Sasori shifted backwards, but Itachi had wrapped his arms around him, and had claimed Sasori's lips with his own. Sasori wriggled, squeaking softly. Itachi just bit hard on Sasori's lower lip, stopping the whimpers abruptly. Itachi pulled off Sasori's shirt, running his hands along Sasori's bare, boney chest. Sasori moaned, sinking down into the beanbag and thrashing helplessly.

"Stop… stop it, Itachi…" Itachi pulled off his own shirt, and then unbuttoned his trousers –

But only got as far as that, as the doorbell rang. Itachi got up, and Sasori snatched his shirt, slipping it on. He peeked around the doorway, just as Itachi opened the door to Kisame, who was glaring mercilessly at Itachi. Itachi's dark eyes widened.

"Kisame… I thought you…"

"Went out? I did. But I came back, thought I'd surprise you. And then I caught you walking here." Kisame growled, his filed teeth exposed. "Looks like I got the surprise."

"Kisame… I'm… I'm…" Itachi gaped like a fish out of water, his eyes like saucers.

"You're _what_? You never were one to apologize. I was the one who did the apologizing. This time, I'm not going to."

"Kisame…" Kisame turned away, a look of disgust on his shark-like face, beginning to walk away,

"Kisame!" Itachi ran after Kisame, and Sasori watched Itachi hug Kisame's waist, trying to stop him walking. He could see Itachi shaking with what seemed like sobs. Kisame was still walking, dragging Itachi along like a doll. Itachi's heels were dug into the ground, his toes pointing to the sky. Sasori felt pity towards Itachi, but he mentally applauded Kisame for his deed.

_He was always Itachi's personal bodyguard. It was about time that he dumped him. _Sasori thought, with spite. Then he went indoors.

Sasori hung upside down from the tree branch, his face turning pink from the blood rushing to his brain. He sniffed, breathing out through his mouth.

"Have you got a cold, yeah?" Sasori fell out of the tree, only to be caught by the blonde Deidara.

"Hanging like that is bound to end up badly, yeah?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Sasori struggled out of Deidara's grip, winding himself as he landing on his back with a soft 'thudd'. He gasped for air, propping himself up on his hands as he sat up. Deidara crouched beside him, one perfectly formed eyebrow raised.

"That was VERY sensible, yeah."

"Oh excuse you while you swim in your own river of sarcasm." Sasori snarled.

"Well, it wasn't, was it?" Deidara sat beside Sasori, his hazel eye portraying everything that was bored. Sasori looked back with blue eyes filled with confusion. Deidara cocked his head.

"What're you confused about, yeah?"

"Lots of things."

"Yes, and…?"

"_Lots of things._" Snarled Sasori, his fingers twitching.

"Lots of things being what? I only wanna know, yeah…" Sasori's eye twitched.

"SHUT UP! You do not need to know ANY of my BUISNESS. If you ask one more time, my fingers will find a mind of their own and will tear out your jugular!" Deidara grinned evilly.

"But my hands already have a mind of their own…" He held up both his hands, and Sasori scrambled backwards into the trunk of the tree with a loud, girlish scream. Deidara's hands had MOUTHS and big lolling TONGUES!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Deidara was just laughing serenely to himself.

"Its just fake skin." Deidara pulled off the mouths, and then waved them in front of Sasori's face, making ridiculous ghost noises. Sasori glared at him.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" He snarled. He dove for Deidara, who scrambled up the tree, and sat on the bough that Sasori had been hanging off.

"Oh, so violent. Tell you what, why don't we be FRIENDS?"

"Go and spread your sarcasm on a bit of toast, and shove it down someone elses throat, Deidara."

"So scary." Deidara simpered, hiding behind his hands.

"Shut up."

"Cant I fill your little tum tum with my lov-lovly sarcasm?" Sasori looked up at Deidara with surprise and shock.

"You are weird."

"I know, dear."

"Don't call me 'dear'."

"Why not? Does little Sas-Sas not like it?" Deidara whimpered in a baby voice. Sasori's eye twitched in annoyance. He clambered up the tree, and Deidara jumped off, looking up at Sasori.

"By the way, yeah, this is payback for all the times that you have come looking for trouble. Have fun climbing down." Sasori swore, balancing on the bough of the branch, before falling off onto his backside. By the time he had gotten off his ass, Deidara was gone.

Deidara sat on a beanbag in his room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Naruto had arranged to take out Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, and Deidara to a big house egging event. 'Birthday present for ero-sensei.' He had said. The doorbell rang, and Deidara shot across the landing and out the door before he heard his mother move. The five clambered down the stairs, then ran all the way to 'ero-senseis' house. Naruto swung the large bag off his back, handing out boxes of rotten eggs to the others. Deidara threw the first egg – or rather, the first three, which landed on a window. The others began egging, and soon the whole house was covered. The next chain of event happened extremely quickly. Naruto threw an egg, the front door swung open, and the egg hit Jiraiya in the forehead. The five ran off, Shino and Kiba in one direction, Naruto and Deidara in another, and Sasuke bolted away in a different direction.

Deidara and Naruto found themselves in the park. They stopped running panting for breath, at the duck pond. Naruto sat down, giggling. Deidara crouched, panting and flushed. He fell backwards, and saw Naruto's face above his.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine…" Deidara struggled to sit up, but was pounded back down again by Naruto roughly placing his lips against Deidara's. Deidara elbowed Naruto in the chest, and scrambled backwards with a look of disgust on his face. He stood up, and kicked Naruto in the stomach before running as fast as he could back to his flat.

Sitting on his bed, Deidara held his head in his hands. He rocked backwards and forwards, his eyes unblinking. Distantly, he heard the doorbell go. Then he heard his bedroom door open.

"Deidara…?" Sasori poked his head around the door, and upon seeing Deidara in his unstable state, he gingerly closed the door and tiptoed over, putting and arm around Deidara's shoulders. His large black trench coat hid his jeans and white shirt, obviously unironed. He felt Deidara start to shake softly with tears. He put two fingers under Deidara's chin, pushing his head up and turning it towards his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sasori whispered, wiping away Deidara's tears with the cuff of his long trench coat. Deidara bit his lip, casting his eyes downward. Sasori frowned, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I had my first kiss."

"So these are tears of happiness?"

"Do I look happy?"

"…No, not really. Who did you kiss?"

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. It was horrible." Deidara broke into sobs again. "I wanted it to be special… And I get a brutal kiss on the side of a disgusting duck pond." Deidara hiccupped, and Sasori wiped away the tears yet again.

"I'm sorry, Deidara…"

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I just hope that Sasuke doesn't get a twisted story if he finds Naruto…"

"_Naruto_ kissed you?"

"Yeah. So much for saving him." Deidara sneered through his tears. Sasori bit his lip, and wrapped his arms around Deidara in an attempt to comfort him. Deidara pushed back against Sasori, who released him almost instantly. Deidara's watery eyes were almost unreadable. Sasori had seen something similar to Itachi's lust glimmer faintly in Deidara's eyes.

"Help me get rid of the pain." Deidara whispered, wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist, his nose brushing against Sasori's. Sasori's heart thudded in his chest, threatening to break several of his ribs. Sasori could feel Deidara's breath against his lips, making him shiver quietly. As Deidara neared him, he held a finger to his lips, pressing back.

"Are you sure you want this? Because I cant take it back, and neither can you." Sasori's vocal chords were so piled down the emotions he couldn't raise his voice higher than a whisper. Deidara smirked, pushing back against the finger until Sasori let it drop. Sasori's hands rested on Deidara's hips, and he pressed his lips against Deidara's.

Deidara leant into the kiss, shifting onto Sasori's lap. He broke from the kiss for a breath before delving back into it. Sasori was taken back by Deidara's eagerness – a minute ago, he had been holding a sobbing lump and now he was having a make-out session with Deidara. How twisted is the world?

AN/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be in Sasori's point of view. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter compared to chapter 1… But that droned on a bit. Expect the chapters to be this size from now on, with maybe the occasional 3000-4000 chapter.


	4. Oh so Arty

AN/ Sasori's POV in this chapter, changing to Deidara's about ¾ of the way through. Beware of the non-graphic yaoi in this chapter.

I woke up with the sun on my face. I looked at the clock. A minute to midday. Then I looked at the calendar. Sunday. I breathed a sigh of relief, and snuggled down into my pillows. Then the phone rang, and I had to get up. I did, and grabbed the phone, grunting down the line.

"That's no way to treat your cousin." Snapped a voice down the other end. I groaned.

"Temari, please… I just got up…"

"I've been calling for over two hours! And I was calling all last night! Where were you?"

"I was out. And why have you been calling?"

"To check that you weren't dead. Where abouts were you?"

"I was hanging around the block of flats." White lies are so fun.

"Doing what?"

"Swapping spit with various people. Then I went to the hospital and found out I had TSB." A soft gasp down the phone told me I had hit my mark. The phone slammed down onto its hook, and I chuckled to myself. I went and put toast in the toaster, and sat on the kitchen bench, thinking about last night's events. Comforting a sobbing Deidara, then making out with Deidara who was no longer crying, and then coming home. The doorbell rang as soon as the toast popped out of the toaster. I kept it in the toaster, and went to answer the door. I opened it up, and waved a black glove through the door.

"Don't come in, I have TSB!"

"TSB? What the fuck is TSB?" I heard Itachi's voice. I pulled the glove out of the door, and put the chain on.

"It's a disease. Piss off, you aren't wanted."

"What, you have something to hide?"

"No. How are things with Kisame?" I said this knowing it would wind him up.

"Not very well."

"That's nice. Well, at the moment you are making my breakfast go cold. Goodbye." I slammed the door in his face before going back to the kitchen, taking a large bite out of the toast. I yawned, and the phone rang again. Holding the toast in my mouth, I walked up to the phone. I picked it up, and grunted. There was a long shuddering breath down the other line. I frowned, and took a bite out of the toast, chewing and swallowing.

"Hello?" Another shuddering breath, then a cough. "Hello?" I heard someone take the phone from whoever was breathing, and then a voice.

"Sasori?"

"Yeah… who is this?"

"Sasuke." Ahh. Should have guessed.

"Whatcha want, lolly?"

Sasuke growled. "Have you seen Deidara recently?"

"Uh… last I saw him was at his flat… Why?"

"I have some business with him." The phoneline went dead. And then I realized.

'_I just hope that Sasuke doesn't get a twisted story if he finds Naruto…_'

"Shit."

I ran down the street as fast as I could, and sprinted up the stairs, taking three at a time. I came to Deidara's flat. I rang the doorbell several times, and a blonde haired woman who I recognized as Deidara's mother came to the door.

"Oh, hello. If you're looking for Deidara, he just went out…"

"With who?"

"A blonde haired girl with bunches… why?"

"Urgent… I need to find him." I sprinted back down the stairs again, ignoring Deidara's mother. I went straight to the park, and found him sitting on a bench with Temari. He ran up to him, panting. Temari edged away from me, horrified.

"Deidara, you've gotta get back to mine…"

"Nuh-uh."

"What? Look, we need to get away from Sasuke, he'll hurt you!"

"I have TSB."

"WHAT?" I spluttered.

"From you." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Temari, you are such an IDIOT, I just wanted to get rid of you!" Temari breathed out in a huff, standing up and stomping away. Deidara looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Temari called me, so I told her I had TSB just to get rid of her." Deidara rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"What was that about Sasuke?"

"Um… You know that you said he might get a twisted story from Naruto?"

"…Yeah…?"

"I think he has."

I was lying on my couch, the verge of dosing off, before I felt something tickle my cheek. I cracked my eyes open, and saw Deidara, his nose brushing against the hairs on my cheek. I smiled, turning my head towards the back of the couch. I felt Deidara's arms snake around his waist, and he shivered comfortably as he snuggled up behind me. His chin rested in the crook of my neck, his cheek pressing against mine. Then I realized something. His hair was meant to be pressing against my cheek. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, but all I could see was a shock of blonde hair. I turned around, wrapping my arms around Deidara and pulling him to my chest. I sighed happily, and heard Deidara giggling into my shirt. Smiling, I dozed off.

When I woke up, Deidara was still lying in my arms. I kissed the top of his head, nuzzling him with my nose. I heard and felt him moan. I felt the urge to moan with him – I wanted him to moan again. Jesus, what am I thinking? Okay, time to set down a vow. I'm not going to do anything to him unless he starts it. Okay, now that vow starts in three… two…

Deidara slithered upwards, and began to nibble on my bottom lip. There goes my vow. I pressed my lips against his, and several minutes later I was sitting up, with Deidara on my lap. Just like the first time we kissed. I ran my tongue over his lips, making him whimper. His hands ran down my body, making me whimper in return. We muffled our pleasure with each other's lips, clumsily placing our hands in places we had never touched before. That even I hadn't done, which is quite unnerving considering that Deidara had only had his first kiss yesterday and I had had my first kiss several years back, and lost my virginity about a year ago. Now that I look on it, it does seem strange… I had never even thought about it before. But then again, I had been uke…

Deidara had unbuttoned my jeans, and was teasingly pulling down the zip. I bit down my whimpers, and undid his trousers, slipping them off him. I stood up, picking him up. I kicked off my trousers, and carried him into my bedroom, lying him down on the bed. I pulled off my shirt as he pulled off his, and I practically collapsed on top of him, licking his lips and biting his collarbone, sucking at his neck. He gasped at every new touch, moaning and arching his back. I grinned wickedly, and he saw this.

"Stop teasing me…" He moaned, in a mock-angry tone. It didn't really work, because he just… isn't scary. He's too girly to be scary. But what am I going on about, I was uke for half a year – that never changed. Itachi and his stupid seme-ness… He looks more like a girl than I do, therefore he should be uke. But who am I kidding – I am seme now. Nothing is changing that. Deidara moaned and gasped as I sent him into painful yet pleasure oblivion. He bit back his screams, turning his knuckles white on the bed sheets and the mattress. He gave up gripping that, and clung to me instead, raking his nails into my back. I could feel blood running down my back, but I didn't really care. To have him moaning beneath me was all I could focus on. I pulled out his ponytail, and his hair splayed out on his back. It blended in with the hair over his eye. I was so tempted to brush away the hair over his eye. But I held back my urges. Later on, we collapsed together, panting. His hands were tangled in my hair, and my hands were firmly pressed into his back. I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." I whispered softly against his lips, pressing my stomach against his. We were both damp with sweat, and I had some extra substances on my back – blood. But I still didn't care. Deidara smirked, and pressed his lips against mine.

"What would you do in payment if I was in pain?"

"Probably start all over again." Deidara giggled, and I chuckled. And then, the doorbell rang. I left Deidara on the bed, and shoved on a tank top and my jeans as I walked down the hallway. I opened the door and blinked.

"Naruto… How do you know where I live? No, no, scratch that, why are you here?"

"Sasuke told me where you live, and I'm looking for Deidara."

"He's not here."

"I need to talk to him – I know he's here."

"He's not here. Besides, you shouldn't be looking for him. Do you have any idea how depressed he was when you kissed him?"

"No."

"He was insane when I saw him. Sitting in his room, rocking backwards and forwards. I would be really surprised if he ever wanted to talk to you again." Naruto winced, and I slammed the door in his face. I walked back down the hallway. I clambered beside Deidara, and snuggled against him.

"Naruto, huh?" Deidara's voice was weak, trembling. I held him tighter, feeling him shiver.

"I hate him." He spat into my chest. I could feel tears flowing down his face. He cried, and I held him. I helped him find his clothes, and I put his hair back up for him. And then I held him tight, and wiped away his tears. Seeing him so sad, I cried too. I pressed my cheek against his, and our tears combined. We wiped away each other's tears, and laughed away our troubles.

**Deidara POV**

Monday. I hadn't stopped thinking of Sasori… I haven't seen him for a day, and I feel like it has been a YEAR. Its depressing, somewhat… I drew a picture of myself and Sasori, and decided I would put it in the cover of my folder. Just for the sake of him being so damn cute…

I saw Sasori in the halls, and couldn't help myself. I patted his backside, making him go bright red. I chuckled to myself all the way to art, where I saw Gaara again. I sat beside him, and we drew each other, purposely making things wrong. I made him look more feminine and exaggerated the eyeliner, while still making him look like Gaara, and he made me even more feminine (if its possible) and drew me with cross eyes. When Kakashi-sensei came round, he saw us giggling as we sketch. He edged away from us, and continued on. We made us look more like ourselves, then talked for the last bit of the lesson.

I saw Sasori at lunch, hanging around a tree while he ate a sandwich. I glomped him, and he yelped, falling backwards. I sat on his stomach, grinning, as he glared up at me, his face red. He sat up, and a snuggled against him. He threw his sandwich over his shoulder, using his arms to prop himself up and glare at me. I burst into a fit of giggles, swinging off him and sitting next to him instead.

"What is up with you?" He grumbled, in an angry voice – but he was failing with the angry face, because he was grinning at me. I grinned back, and clung onto his arm.

"That's no way to talk to me!"

"Since when were you my mother?"

"I'm not. I'm your little uke-baby." I giggled as Sasori went bright red. He looked a little bit like a tomato. He glared at me, but I held his glare. It fell off his face after a few moments of unblinking glare-y-ness. I giggled, and snuggled up against his chest. I felt Sasori's hand stroke the hair over my eye. My hand itched to slap away the offending fingers, but instead wrapped around his waist. I felt him flinch, his hand quickly drawing away from my hair. I snuggled closer to him, locking my arms around his waist. He didn't touch my hair after that, just held me next to him. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I stretched, uncomfortable from staying in the same position for too long. He released me, and placed a hand on my shoulder as he got up and walked away. I sketched a picture of Sasori, his head cocked to one side in the A4 portrait. I smiled, slipping it into my artwork folder. The bell rang, and I slipped into the school building, taking the steps on the stairs towards my form room two at a time. I slid next to Sasori, digging my hand into his back jean pocket. I watched in amusement as he went bright red as my fingers crossed over each other in his back pocket. I quickly slipped my hand out of his pocket as Orochimaru approached, hiding my smirk as Sasori shivered – but I'm really not sure why. It could be because Orochimaru freaks everyone out, or that I was annoying him (a good thing), or that I was turning him on (an even BETTER thing!). I would rather the last two, really. I snuggled next to him during the register, earning a glare from Orochimaru. But he couldn't do anything about it, THANKFULLY. And then, the bell went. Horror and horror and MORE horror. PSHE. With… pervert… nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..

Jiraiya was trying very badly to mask molesting a manikin while teaching us. He drooled, constantly, and blood was dripping down his face from both nostrils like fountains. I sketched out a small comic sheet. I drew a Jiraiya on one panel, Jiraiya and Tsunade in another (Jiraiya spying her overly huge boobies), then Jiraiya with a trickle of blood from one nostril, then a fountain with several Jiraiya's on it. I got out my red biro and sketched the blood that was pouring out. I tapped Sasori on the shoulder, and showed him the picture. He burst into muffled laughing. He eventually had to shove his fist into his mouth as I massaged his back. We were actually meant to be doing a poster on protected sex, but to hell with that. We test to make sure we have no horrible shag-transmitted diseases, and then we shag each other. Well, that is what some other guys I have known do… Besides, we are guys and we do not get pregnant. Which is a good thing. I really see no point in doing this exercise. Sasori took a deep shuddering breath, calming down, finally. And then, Jiraiya walked past and I didn't have enough time to hide the comic strip. So, instead, I improved it. As he peered at my comic strip, he had to excuse himself to get tissue for his nose. Sasori looked at the new comic strip, and burst into laughter again. Then there was Kisame, he poked Tsunade's new and improved, larger X-rated boobies and laughed until he fell backwards and foamed at the mouth, twitching. I really did not see any humour in it. Then I found out that Kisame was bisexual. I take all I said about him back.

I thank the gods that Tsunade didn't find out about the small PSHE comic. I had to go and see her because Orochimaru had been complaining about my molesting during his class.

"Deidara, you really shouldn't do that in public…"

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"You… you.."

"I what?"

"You… put you hands in other people's pockets…"

"Are you calling me a thief?"

"Their back pockets…"

"I repeat, are you calling me a thief?" She banged her fist on the table, bright red.

"STOP MOLESTING OTHER STUDENTS! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" I did – and gladly. I may have been 'stop harassing teachers' or 'don't draw rude pictures of me, brat'. But thankfully I'm getting told off for molesting students, namely Sasori… But I'm an innocent girly artist. I don't molest… I touch, but artistically. Alright, I violate, then. But I don't molest… in school.

Sasori was in a mood because at every chance I had gotten, I had violated him by either patting his ass, hugging him, making him go red with crude comments (its mental violation) or putting my hand up in his shirt. Kakashi caught my eye while I was doing this, and I could swear I saw evil happiness in his eyes, and ghosts of devil horns grow out of the masses of white hair. It was really scary, so I stopped. Then it changed to a look of disappointment. I decided – if I need help with violation, I will talk to Kakashi. So, I decided to talk to him after school – one more period to go.

For some odd reason, I found a camera in my bag. So I looped string around it, and tied it around my neck. I was a happy daa. (AN/ Yay to Jeni for help!) It was IT last period, and Itachi gave me a dirty look as I walked past towards the art corridor. I knocked on Kakashi's door, and I heard a quick scuffle. I held up my camera to my eye, just for the hell of it. I peeked my head around the door, and I was so surprised I took a photo. I pulled my head out of the door, and almost drowned in a nosebleed. I just flung the door open for the hell of it, and took more photos. Kakashi chased me down the hallway, adjusting his pants as he went.

"NUUU! DON'T SHOW THOSE PICTURES TO ANYONE! COME BACK HERE, YOU STUPID BRAT!" He yelled after me. I just pinched my nose and ran.

Sasori rose his eyebrow and my blood covered self before he let me in. I was giggling, and holding up my camera. I opened up the camera, and gave him the chip. I washed myself up as he put the chip into his computer, accessing the photos.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I laughed, and went to see his reaction. He was staring at the screen, and I laughed. Kakashi was having wild hot monkey sex with Iruka, on the desk. The paperwork on it was everywhere, and Iruka's face was contorted. Kakashi also had his mask around his chin. I found this hilariously funny. Sasori scrubbed at his nose furiously, and went to the bathroom to get tissue. I continued to laugh, and sat down at the computer seat. I pressed the small green arrow on the Picture Viewer, and there was a shot of Kakashi grabbing clothes, his mask up and Iruka going bright red. The next was Kakashi slipping on his clothes, and the fourth was Iruka falling off the desk, and Kakashi running at the camera. I cackled, and saved the first one to disk as Sasori walked into the room. I was cackling evilly.

"We have a picture of Kakashi's face… and him having hot, wild MONKEY _SEX _with IRUKA, the supposedly innocent English teacher…" I giggled as Sasori's face lit up with evilness. I printed off one page, and we ran to the nearest newsagent. We photocopied the picture 50 times, payed for it, then ran all the way home. And then I made the comment that made Sasori faint and ruin the chances of it happening.

"I wonder if we could copy this position?"

AN/ YAY for Deidara! X3 Next chapter has BLACKMAIL. And more lufferly non-graphic smex. Just a warning.


	5. Disaster

AN/ Narrator POV in this chapter. Beware of non-graphic smex, and INCEST. Bad little lonely Uchisluts have Uchisex 3

Sasori and Deidara wrote the note at breakfast. They attached one of the pictures to it. The note was as follows –

"You will not give homework. OR THIS PICTURE WILL BE ON EVERY FORM ROOM DOOR AND IN EVERY SINGLE TEAHCER'S OFFICE.

-Signed, ANNOYMOUS"

Deidara was giggling as he slipped the note under the door. He and Sasori ran up to the form room. Considering it was 30 minutes until the bell went, the halls were empty. So Deidara 'violated' Sasori, who was too busy thinking about things to resist. Or he was mentally drooling. Deidara stopped when the first two people to come in walked down the hallway. It just happened to be Tsunade and Itachi. Itachi looked at them blankly, but Tsunade marched up to Deidara, poked him in the forehead, and snarled-

"Didn't I tell you not to molest other students?"

"I'm too innocent to molest. I violate, yeah." Tsunade gave him an odd look, and then walked off. Itachi was practically peeing himself with the effort of not laughing. He eventually wrestled it down to a subtle smirk, and walked after Tsunade. Deidara giggled, and swung his arms over Sasori.

"You are not innocent. You took photos of people having sex." The doors swung open, but no-one ever came through. Until around a minute later, when a very pale Iruka walked into the corridor. Deidara put on a very large fake smile, and said-

"Tell your seme to obey to our demands, or the pictures shall be published!" Iruka made he way very quickly in the direction of the art corridor.

"BEWARE! WE SHALL TAKE MORE, YEAH!" Sasori clapped a hand to his forehead, and sighed and Deidara cackled, as Iruka ran through the doors practically screaming. Deidara cackled, and snuggled against Sasori. Sasori sighed, and knew that it would be a long day. Because Art was first period.

Deidara was smiling like a maniac as the end of the lesson neared. Sasori was really quite worried. Deidara had even given up attempting to molest Sasori. Then, HOMEWORK appeared on the board. Deidara stiffened, then grinned. He cackled madly as he jotted down the homework. The bell went, and it was English. Deidara smirked, and cackled again.

At English, Iruka was extremely pale. He let the class do what they wanted. This was good for Deidara, because he could sit on Sasori's lap and molest him. He couldn't do this in other lessons. Sasori was comfortable with this, sort of. Iruka wrote up the HOMEWORK, and Deidara had a laughing fit. Iruka was scared, of course. He should be – in two periods it was lunch. When Deidara would have his fun.

When everyone came in for lunch, the pictures where everywhere. On the floor, in the classrooms, and on every teachers desk. Iruka had to be carted away with severe nosebleeds, like most of the other teachers. Including Jiraiya, which was a shock to everyone. Kakashi was traumatized because he didn't think they would actually do it. Well, Deidara was the only person who did it. Sasori watched and laughed. Then school was dismissed because half the teachers had to be sent home. So Deidara rejoiced and skipped to Sasori's flat, where he boogied around. And then he sat on Sasori.

The Uchiha household was quiet, until Sasuke walked into the flat and slammed the door. Itachi opened the door and scowled as he closed it. Sasuke stomped into his room and slammed the door, where he began to kick the walls and trash it. Itachi scowled, and sat in the hallway. He was lonely without Kisame to fuck him. Sasori was off with Deidara. So all he had was Sasuke. That would be fine. He got up, and smirked. He strode up the hallway, and opened up Sasuke's door. Sasuke was standing with his back to Itachi, and trembling. Itachi closed the door, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's elbows, trapping his brother there.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to know, little brother…" Itachi purred into his brother's ear. He steered Sasuke to the bed, and pinned him beneath him. Itachi chuckled, and undid his pants, and then Sasuke's. Sasuke began to panic, and struggle.

"Stop… STOP!" Sasuke was crying into the sheets as Itachi, without consideration, thrust into Sasuke. Sasuke screamed in agony, his head throwing backwards into his brothers neck. Itachi was chuckling.

"Shush, little brother, its alright…" He emphasised each word with a thrust, each thrust making Sasuke scream and spasm on the sheets. Blood dribbled over Sasuke's thighs and hips, and from gashes in his elbows from where Itachi had gripped too hard.

"Scream for me, little brother. Call me nii-san…" He thrust again and again, Sasuke biting his lip.

"Call me nii-san." Itachi was demanding now. Sasuke screamed in pain again.

"No… stop…" Sasuke gritted out, writhing beneath Itachi in an attempt to escape. A poor attempt.

"Call me nii-san." Itachi growled.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whimpered into the sheets.

"Louder."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shivered.

"_Scream_ it!" Itachi commanded, digging his purple nails into Sasuke's elbows.

"NII-SAN!" Itachi chuckled, and drew himself out of Sasuke.

"Good boy." Itachi cooed, stroke Sasuke's hair before he left his little brother in a shivering heap. He then got into the shower, washing the blood off his body. He didn't hear Sasuke slam the door shut.

Sasori was sitting beside Deidara on the couch, trying to ignore the molesting he was victim of. The doorbell rang, and Deidara skipped towards the door, flinging it open.

"HEY, YEAH!" Kisame rose an eyebrow at him, and walked past into the living room.

"Kisame? What're you doing here?"

"Itachi just came to my flat and molested me. Wanted to know if I had seen Sasuke. He seemed pretty worried, and he smelt a little metallic… No idea. But I had to get away, so I came here."

"I thought you hated me for something I didn't do, ie. Snog Itachi?"

"WHAT?" Deidara stood, opened mouthed in the doorway.

"I caught him at it with his pants undone." Kisame grinned at Deidara. It was the last straw – Deidara ran from the flat as quickly as possible.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT FOR?" Sasori yelled, elbowing Kisame as hard as he could as he stood up, ready to run after Deidara.

"It came out the wrong way…?"

"STUPID IDIOT!" Kisame winced as the door slammed.

Deidara ran, ran, ran and ran. He finally collapsed in the middle of the desolate football field, his eyes filled with tears and his chest heaving. The tears rolled down his cheeks, and as he tilted his head back to look at the sky, rolled down his neck and left tiny wet patches on the edge of his shirt. He started beating the ground with curled fists, beating out his frustration and anger, sobbing away his sadness.

When Sasori finally found Deidara, he ran to comfort him, only to be met by a punch in the jaw. He yelped, and staggered backwards, taken by surprise. Deidara's eyes were red and puffy, but crazed.

"YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Deidara, please…"

"YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND YOU MADE OUT WITH ITACHI!"

"Deidara, I didn't…"

"ITACHI OF ALL PEOPLE! ARENT YOU HAPPY WITH ME?" Deidara was in hysterics.

"Deidara, I didn't make out with Itachi!"

"Then what did you do?"

"I was the victim, he came onto me!"

"I'm so believing that! Forget it, Sasori."

"Dei-"

"FORGET IT!"

Sasuke was shivering. He was in Naruto's apartment, hiding in Naruto's cupboard as Naruto tried to drive away Itachi. A new flood of tears cascaded down his cheeks. He rubbed frantically at his eyes, and held back the hiccups. But one escaped. He heard footsteps, and the door opened. Itachi's black eyes were puffy and crazed. A insanely calm smile graced Itachi's lips as he reached out for his brother, pulling him out of the closet. Naruto gasped, then snarled and tackled Itachi. Sasuke felt his brother hands leave his sides, and he ran to the only place he felt he could.

Sasori shoved Kisame out of his apartment, and punched him before slamming the door.

"Hey, Sasori! Hey, let me back in, man, I'm sorry!"

"GET LOST FUCKFACE!" Sasori yelled, stomping up the stairs and running to his bedroom, jumping into the covers and screaming into the pillows.

"FUCKING ITACHI! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" He sobbed, tears wetting the pillow. He heard his doorbell ring, and he ran down the stairs, throwing open the door, in a wild hope that it was Deidara –

"Sasuke?"

AN/ Sorry for the long delay ; And I apologize for the tiny chapter...


End file.
